clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:12yz12ab
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, 12yz12ab! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! 12yz12ab Apology I'm REALLY sorry about missing my Mega Party, my internet connection wouldn't work until a few minutes ago. I feel terrible about missing my own party... I tried every computer in my house and it wouldn't work. Please forgive me! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry, but I'd hate to act like brook, but that does look exactly like my cp. I want to know if you got the idea (and format) from me. Please tell the truth, i wont get mad. ZacknjessWATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! YAY! 02:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok. It was just that everything looked the same. I mean, the link, the entrance, the way to get from place to place... Now i know what it was like for brookelas. Wow. i feel like an a**hole.Thanks for teaching me a lesson. ZacknjessWATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! YAY! 02:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC)